Chair Bound
by TheDarkestInsanities
Summary: Because not every girl can be perfect. JackXOC Jack/OC JackOC
1. Prolouge

They were a packaged deal, those two. It was always Jack and Lily or Lily and Jack. They practically went everywhere and shared everything together from plans of world domination to banana pudding cups. Every business party Jack's parents made him go to, he dragged Lily along with him. Every doctors appointment Lily had, Jack went along for moral support. Lily was different from a good chunk of people. No she wasn't glamorously beautiful or amazingly talented like the main female in every other clichéd story.

In fact there was a list of things Lily wasn't. She wasn't a singer as she couldn't hold a note to save her life. She wasn't an amazing cook, only being able to cook the simplest of things in order to survive. She wasn't slim or curvy, weighing in at 163 lbs but wasn't really fat, just top heavy. She wasn't tall being 5'3'' but wasn't short either. She wasn't concerned about outer appearances opting not to wear make up or to cover up pimples. The list could go on for hours but there was one thing more important than anything else on that list. Currently Lily wasn't able to walk.

Paralysis from the waist down is difficult to deal with. Not only is it hard on its victims, it also affects the victims loved ones. However this was not entirely the case for Lily seeing as her problem was Guillain-Barre. Guillain-Barre syndrome occurs when ones immune system starts to attack itself, damages some of the nerves. It can cause: paralysis, numbness, weakness, muscle pains and other things. For Lily, she had weakness in her legs.

After being hospitalized for a few months it was decided that she could go home. On the way home the teen looked herself over in the reflection cast from the car window. _**Now**_ she understood why Jack would laugh when he would visit her. Hell now she knew why everyone laughed when they saw her. Her wavy dark brown hair was all over the place, her normal light brown skin looked somewhat discolored and to top it all off, there were tic-tac-toe boards all over her face.

"Daddy?" she called to the man driving the Ford Ram.

Her father was a somewhat muscular man around 5'9". He had dark brown skin with white, dark brown, and grey hairs in his beard, mustache, goatee, and a little on the top of his head. Ben Paris was a well liked man that helped anyone he liked and was rarely a serious person. When he was able to work, Mr. Paris was an excellent construction worker but now he worked on people's cars and acted as a cab service since he suffered from medical problems of his own.

"Yeah?" the man in question called back in his deep booming voice.

"You wouldn't have been, oh I don't know, playing tic-tac-toe on my face while I was sleeping by any chance have you?" the recently handicapped teen asked sarcastically.

"Why do you think it was me?"

Lily pointed to one spot on her forehead where the words 'BENJAMIN PARIS FTW!' were written boldly in dark green Sharpie.

"Ummm…I was framed?" her father tried in vain.

The brown eyed girl dismissed her father before looking out at the houses blurring past the truck.

"Forgot to tell you, your boyfriend shoots out his house and into our yard every time I come home to get a change of clothes or something. I think he misses his boo!" the man said teasingly to his oldest daughter.

Lily blinked in confusion, "You mean Jack?"

"Scrawny kid with the red hair and the weird goggles?"

"Black trench coat and wears black eyeliner under his left eye?"

"That's the one!"

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Nah when he saw you weren't in the truck he pouted and trudged back to his house. Kinda funny to watch." the old man chuckled.

The girl made a face, "I wonder what he wanted..."

"Don't know but look look look!"

Lily looked straight ahead and watched as Jack Spicer ran across the street with his little girly run into her yard while her and her dad laughed. Her father had been right, that _was_ funny. The two decided to act like Lily wasn't in the truck once in the driveway so she could see the reaction Ben was talking about. Mr. Paris got out of the truck and walked out passed the saddened darkly dressed teen to get to the front door of the house. As he put his hand on the doorknob Lily's father turned to face Jack.

"Umm boy whose name escapes me!" he shouted at the crimson eyed genius.

Jack straightened up and saluted Mr. Paris. If he could be honest, he had a feeling that that man didn't like him.

"Yessir?"

"Boy get that wheelchair out the truck bed and help that cripple into this house for me. I would but my Westerns are on."

The evil genius lowered his hand as his eyes grew wide.

The truck door opened to reveal the light brown teen, "Well you heard the man, go get the wheelchair!"

Jack Spicer looked as if he was in a daze. After awile of silence Lily looked at Jack in confusion.

"Jack?"

"Lily…" he whispered softly, a silly grin plastered on his face, then practically tackled her to the floor of the Ram shouting, "WELCOME HOME!"

She let out a pained moan as her back made contact with the floor.

"...ow."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me my dad basically tagged my face?"<p>

After some difficultly, the two finally made it into the house and started towards Lily's new room downstairs since her old one was upstairs.

Pushing the wheelchair the redhead shrugged, "I thought you knew."

"Yeah and I just decided to leave it there."

He chuckled nervously, "Are you mad?"

"No I'm ecstatic, can't you tell?" the disabled girl growled out through a forced grin as she turned around in her wheelchair.

The black clad teen pouted as they got to her room.

"Aww I hate it when you're mad at me!"

When they made it to her new room (since the old one was up stairs), Lily took a few moments to look around to look around it. The walls were a pale blue while the doors and ceiling were white. Her twin sized bed had blue sheets and a black and grey comforter. The walls were littered with band, movie, and anime posters along with a collage of pictures of the brunette and her boyfriend. It was obvious who put them up, especially since the pictures spelt out "I HEART Redheads". In the middle of the room Lily noticed something that wasn't hers. She wheeled herself towards the center of the room to get a closer look. It was a motorized wheelchair with a seatbelt and a bunch of flashing buttons. The chair was a dirty gold like Jack's Jackbots with black seat cushions and had the words 'CAUTION: BITCH ON WHEELS' spray painted on the sides in a glittery black color.

"You made this for me?" Lily asked before turning to him with a small smile. "I love it...thanks Spicer."

He rubbed his nose in modesty, "This is nothing! Wait till you see what we're gonna do for your birthday!"

"Come here Dr. Evil." the brunette beckoned to the evil redhead.

He look down towards the floor, "…no."

"Why not?"

"You're gonna hit me!"

She rolled her dark brown eyes, "I'm not gonna hit you I need you to help me into the chair."

"Promise?" He asked getting on his knees infront of her clasping his hands together on her lap giving her the puppy dog eyes he always denies using.

She blushed a bright shade of pink. "I promise I won't hit you."

Once he helped her into the chair she wiggled around for a bit before smiling happily.

"So what do these do?" Lily asked gesturing to the many flashing buttons.

"This one fires rockets, this one turns the chair into a submarine, this one..." he went on listing what button did what and why it would come in handy.

"And you expect me to remember all of that?"

Jack smiled, "To tell you the truth, not really."

"Then why the hell you tell me for?"

The red head chuckled a bit.

"To see that look on your face, you're so cute when you have that lost expression on your face!"

She turned her head away flustered.

_I won't hit him I won't hit him I promised I wouldn't but damn he just makes it so hard sometimes!_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend take something out of his helipack. Lily turned to see him leaning towards her with a rather large syringe positioned at her left arm.

She panicked, "What the hell is that?"

"Relax it's just something to help with the chair. Just think about what you want to do and the chair'll do it...hopefully."

"You don't sound too sure about that..."

"Well there maaaay be some small side effects..."

Lily quickly snatched her arm out of his grip.

"JACK!"

"Come on nothing bads gonna happen Lily, trust me okay?"

The dark teen thought about how the last time he said that to her she ended up being blasted into the wall.

"Give it here." she all but demanded holding her hand out.

The red headed genius hugged the needle to his chest.

"Why?"

"Dude you freak out when I give myself my insulin shots and you expect me to let _you_ give _me_ a shot? Yeah, not gonna happen babe."

"I do not!" Jack shouted indignantly.

"You fainted when the nurse stuck the IV in my arm and don't say you didn't 'cause my sister took a pic and set it as my wallpaper!" She exclaimed showing him her phone.

The self proclaimed evil genius stuttered for a few moments before turning his head away so his girlfriend couldn't see his blushing face and handed her the syringe. After she gave herself the shot she flexed her arm a few times before handing the needle back to Jack.

"Soooooo?", the red head asked looking like a child in a candy store, "Does it work?"

The handicapped girl glanced at him before two dirty gold mechanical hands shot out from a compartment in the back of her wheelchair, bopped Jack in the back of the head, then retreated back into the chair.

"Yeah it works." Lily grinned.

Jack held the back of his head with tears filling his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't hit me! You promised!"

"Technically the chair hit you."

The pale boy pouted then promptly turned his back to her.

"Jack?"

She was answered with silence.

"Seriously Jack?"

She shook her head as she reached foward and gave a sharp tug on his trench coat causing him to fall back into her lap. When he tried to get back up she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight placing her forehead on his back. The two sat in a comfortable silence before it was broken by Jack.

"So while you were gone I figured out how we're gonna rule the world."

"I'm listening."

"Ever heard of Shen Gon Wu?"


	2. Different Firsts

"Hey whose that with Spicer?"

"Think the varmint kidnapped her?"

"What girl in her right mind would willingly stay with Jack?"

The villain in question scrunched up his face.

"We can hear you ya know!"

"Have no fear miss! We shall rescue you from the grabby hands of Jack Spicer!"

Lily sat in her "throne" completely overwhelmed. Her first Wu outing and she doubted she'd be forgetting it anytime soon.

The brunette blinked in thought.

_Did he just say…?_

"That's "clutches" cue ball!" Jack shouted suddenly startling Lily, "And she's my girlfriend! I didn't abduct her!"

As she watched their jaws drop in shock (probably in disbelief as well) she thought to herself.

_Is it really hard to believe Jack has a girlfriend?_

"Don't worry girl we'll rescue you!" the Brazilian shouted to her.

_Apparently it is._

She simply shook her head.

"That won't be necessary, I'm here willingly…for the most part anyway."

"What do you mean 'for the most part'?!" the red head whined.

"Well" she began, "you did burst into my room and dragged me out before I finished changing…"

The robot creator blinked taking in the information and looked down to take in her appearance. Not only was the handicapped teen pants less, the oversized tank top falling off her shoulders showed that she was bra less as well.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Jack shouted as a blush covered the entirety of his face.

"What the hell did you think "Wait Jack I'm not ready yet!" meant?!"

By this point Lily was fuming, no one ever listens when she speaks. It was the same way at her house. If she spoke she was ignored to the point where she chose not to speak unless it was necessary, but even then she was ignored.

The girl lost her train of thought when she heard laughter from the "Xiaolin Losers" (as Jack referred to them as).

"What's so funny?" her 'genius' all but demanded.

"Figures the only girl you'd ever get would be crippled! I mean look! She couldn't get away from you…if…she…tried…?"

As the boy was started ranting Lily was daydreaming about growing to the size of a mountain and squashing him flat with her foot. Unbeknownst to her the wheelchair started whirring and transforming into a robo giant.

The giant looked link an overgrown (over built) Jack bot with legs. Same design, same colors. Only difference was that this one had a feminine look to it. It was a bit sleeker than the normal Jack bot and had a disabled half black pyro loving teenaged girl piloting it.

"You were saying?" Lily asked with a sly smirk.

The little monk took a step forward and shouted, "Fear not friends! The taller they are the more it hurts when they hit the ground!"

The girl in the robot giant blinked.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall?"

"That too!"

Jack watched as his girlfriend shrugged and lifted the giants foot and proceeded to stomp on the ground, trying to squash the monks.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you managed this!" The dark skinned girl said as she tried to pull Jack out of the trunk of a tree.

The Xiaolin Monks had long since left after obtaining the Shen Gong Wu as well as sustaining damage from Robo Jackie.

"Less talkie, more pullie!" "the villain shouted in embarrassment.

He somehow got in the way when Lily swatted at the girl, whose name she now knows is Kimiko, and landed head first into the tree trunk up to his shoulders.

The brunette rose an eyebrow, "Is that really any way to talk to the person trying to help? You know what? I think I'll just leave you here…" she trailed off and started wheeling backwards.

Lily snickered silently as she watched Jack frantically kick his feet as he shouted his apologizes.

"Well now why am I not surprised?" a voice said from behind the amused teen causing her to tense up.

She turned in her wheelchair and gave the person a once over. He had long dark hair, amber-ish gold eyes and pale skin. He wore dark green and gold armor with a red sash that had a reptile eye on it. This man needed no introduction since Jack only fangirled him 24/7.

"And you must be Lily, the young female Spicer never seems to shut up about." Chase said eyeing her the same way she was eyeing him.

"And you must be Chase Young, the man Jack never seems to shut up about leading me to think he'll leave me for you one day." Lily retorted with a smirk.

The immortal warrior smirked back, "Somehow I doubt that will happen."

"What do you want?"

"My, quite the curious one aren't you? And quick to the point as well, I like that."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Look, I really don't care anymore so if you don't mind I still have a red head lodged in a tree I have to pull out."

"Sometime today would be nice!" Jack squeaked.

Lily watched as Chase gave a quick tug on Jack's foot causing the latter to fall out of the trunk with a muffled shriek.

"Now that that's out of the way," Chase Young paused to hold Jack back from hugging him by the head, "You seem to be very competent, unlike Spicer, so I would like to welcome you to join me as my apprentice, I see plenty of potential in you."

The girl tapped her chin in thought.

"While I'm honored you would even consider having me as apprentice seeing my…condition," she gestured towards her legs, "I'm afraid I'll have to say no." Lily said with a straight face.

As the dark haired man quirked an eyebrow, the evil genius' jaw dropped comically in disbelief.

"Well my offer still stands should you ever change your mind. Oh, and welcome to the Haylin."

With that he started walking away before he vanished out of site.

All was silent until a tiny explosion sounded making both teens look at Jack's helipack. The helipack was smoking quite a bit and looked pretty scratched up from being cramped in a small space.

"Awwh it broke! How am I gonna get home now?!" Jack shouted in frustration.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Are you forgetting something?"

* * *

><p>"So why did you turn Chase down?" the red haired boy said to his girlfriend.<p>

Since his helipack broke, Jack had to ride with Lily on the back of her chair standing on the wheels. The chair didn't change much for this feature, the handles just elongated and sprouted propellers.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "Does it really matter?"

The flying wheelchair began to rock in the sky as Jack climbed over the girl and sat straddling her waist while gripping onto her shoulders.

"Are you insane?! You could have fallen off!" Lily shrieked.

"Of course it matters! This was Chase Young! How could you turn down an offer from him?!"

"Because…" she trailed off turning her head away from him.

Jack grabbed her chin and gently turned her face back towards his.

"Because…?"

"…he's prettier than me."

"You've never really cared about you're looks before, what's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason!"

Jack stared her down until she started to turn pink which caused him to grin.

"I see the real reason now, you'd miss me too much!" he chuckled when she look at anything except him but what surprised him was that she didn't deny it and that made a rush of warmth run through his veins.

Ever since she moved across the street Jack noticed that Lily refused to get close to anyone, including her own family. The only relative of hers that he's ever seen her positively interact with was her father, everyone else…not so much. He remembered when her mother threw a birthday party for Lily and her twin sister Lucy almost two years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Jack stood in the Paris' backyard awkwardly pulling at the collar of the uncomfortable tux his parents forced him to wear. Mrs. Paris had quickly become friends with Mrs. Spicer as did Mr. Paris and Mr. Spicer so it made perfect sense for the Spicer's to be invited to the celebration. As Jack took in everything someone bumped into him from behind.<em>

"_And might I ask why the __**HELL**__ you're just standing in the middle of my backyard?"_

_The moment he heard that scorn filled voice Jack cringed. Nothing this girl ever said to him was remotely pleasant._

"_Well?" Lily demanded while tapping her foot as she held some bags behind her back._

"_Don't you sound chipper this evening." Jack stated sarcastically then saw the intensity of her glare, "Um I don't know anyone so I don't really know where to sit and my parents ditched me for your parents so-"_

"_Ok I get it you can shut up now."_

_The pale boy quickly shut his mouth upon noticing that she seemed to be in even more of a foul mood than normal._

"_Are…are you ok? I mean you seem kinda…"_

"_Moodier than usual?" she provided for him._

"_Yeah that's the word I was looking for"_

_The real word he was looking for was "bitchier" but he valued his life too much to say that to her face but the look on her face made him believe that she knew what he really meant._

"_I had to go to the store and buy food that wouldn't potentially cause me harm since my mom never bought diabetic friendly food and clearly forgot that I'm allergic to butter cream with the money I was saving to buy a new game system."_

_Jack blinked in shock._

"…_I think that's the most you've said to me since you moved here that didn't involve you cursing at me."_

_Lily snickered as she walked around him before she hesitated and turned around._

"_I bought some banana pudding mix, do you want some after its made?"_

"_Did you say 'banana'?"_

"_It's the only kind I eat so-?!"_

_Lily was cut off when Jack hooked arms with her and hauled her off into the house._

"_Hurry up! That puddings not gonna make itself!"_

* * *

><p>Jack chuckled at the memory before rubbing his nose against hers.<p>

"So cute!"

Lily's face brightened as she mumbled for Jack to shut up.

"I'm glad you said no though, I'd miss you too much if you left."

Lily gave a small smile then hesitated before leaning forward and kissing Jack lightly. This surprised him because Lily was very afraid of intimacy which caused some problems in their relationship sometimes but Jack knew that she was worth it.

He put a little more force behind their kiss but not too much that it would scare her off. They stayed like that for a while longer until Lily pulled back. As she did Jack seemed to follow after her a bit to try and savor the taste and feel of his girlfriends lips. He let out a dreamy sigh and opened his eyes that he didn't noticed had closed.

"Wow!" the genius breathed out causing the girl to chuckle before leaning her head against Jack's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they began to descend in front of the Paris household. As they landed they both heard the unmistakable rumble of Mr. Paris' deep voice.

"Boy, if you don't dismount my daughter this instant you won't live to see little Jacks running around!"

As Jack fell onto the ground both teens thought to themselves:

_**Now**__ he remembers his/my name._

* * *

><p><em><em>**I'm sorry I haven't been updating truth is that 1) I don't get many reviews for the stories I write so I don't have much motivation to write after a while and 2) I forgot to post this chapter two months ago xD sooo you guys should review/comment/send feedback and tell me if I make anyone OOC kthanxbai!**

**xoxo,**

**Lily**


	3. Walkie Talkie

Lily would never understand what her father saw in her mother. He told her once when she voiced her thoughts that she was very caring and funny. The girl was convinced that they were definitely NOT talking about the same woman. Margret Paris, or known to the public as Margie, always seemed to be angry about something and was always prepared to take it out on someone, namely Lily. Lucy, Lily's younger twin, almost never got yelled at because she was a somewhat sickly girl that got sick every time some new kind of illness came out.

The twins greatly contrasted each other in almost every single way. Where as Lily was overweight with an ample amount of acne scars scattered all over her body, Lucy was somewhat thin with nearly flawless skin (she had a hairy mole under her chin that she tried to pass off as a beauty mark). Lucy was a shade lighter than her sister and her hair was straighter as well. Her face was ovalish, which reminded Lily of an egg for some reason, her eyes were a bit closer together and her bottom lip was a lot larger than her upper lip. Lucy had a small unsightly bump on the bridge of her nose and had what the family called "The Tyra Banks Forehead".

Lily recalled how a boy once told her how "hot" he thought her sister was but she never understood how. She also didn't look at anyone like that except Jack but still. Lucy was almost everything Lily wasn't. The two did share a few interests such as being huge Harry Potter fans. They both also had a love for Miyozaki movies. The twins got along as much as two siblings can meaning that they were more than often at each others throats.

"I thought you wouldn't mind!" Lucy shouted.

Her sister shouted back red faced, "Two things! One: thought comes from not knowing! And two: why the _**hell**_ wouldn't I mind you using my bed to screw some guy?!"

When Lily got home from the hardware store with her father and Jack (Ben decided they needed a little male bonding since the red head seemed to be over the house everyday) she went to go put a few bags away in her room and practically got blasted in the face with heat and the smell of sex.

The two men (boys given their maturity levels) wandered in upon hearing all the yelling and both turned an interesting shade of red for two completely different reasons.

"LUCY ELLEN PARIS! NOT ONLY ARE YOU GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS BUT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO ANY OTHER PERSON OF THE MALE SPEICES OTHER THAN FAMILY MEMBERS. PLUS YOU'RE GOING TO BUY YOUR SISTER A NEW BED, NEW BED SHEETS, AND AIR FRESHNERS ALL WITH YOUR OWN MONEY! SO TELL YOUR FRIEND TO BEAT IT BEFORE HE GETS BEATEN!" Ben hollered at the top of his lungs.

Lucy's guy friend snickered under his breath, "Too late."

The next forty five minutes after were the most pain filled minutes of that young mans life.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting her stay till her sister got that smell out her room buddy!" Mr. Paris beamed as Mr. Spicer smiled back.<p>

"My pleasure Ben. She's always welcome in our home as she already knows." Jack's father said while watching his son attempt to quell Lily's anger.

* * *

><p>Jack sat against the door of the guest bedroom with his knees drawn to his chest and his face buried in his arms as he listened to the breathing of the girl on the other side of the door. When he had tried to make her happy, Lily just continuously snapped at him every time he opened his mouth to the point where he was fed up and started yelling at her till her was blue in the face. Once the redhead caught his breath he realized what he had unconsciously shouted and tried to apologize but by then Lily had pushed him out of the room and locked the door. Ever since he'd been sitting in front of the door trying to get her to let him in so he could apologize. At first Jack started out banging on the pleading to be let in until his voice was hoarse.<p>

When the Heylin genius was sure his girlfriend was sleeping, he made to get up when he heard a sob. The Lily he knew never cried, not even when he accidentally blasted her through a wall last year. Jack stood quickly, started digging around in the pocket of his blue monkey printed pajamas for the master key that he forgot he had, and unlocked the door. He stepped into the room and watched the trembling mass of girl and blankets leaning against the headrest of the bed. Jack walked cautiously to the bed and eased his way into it. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for awhile. Before long the redhead began to notice how cold it was the guest room and clambered under the thick comforters covering the queen sized bed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even here." The sudden sound of Lily's voice startled Jack causing him to jump.

"What do you mean?" he inquired, his voice hoarse from his previous yelling.

The tan girl gestured towards her house from the window at Casa de Spicer. In the distance the couple could see that there were a few lights on at this ungodly hour of 3am. When the mulatto teen faced Jack, he couldn't exactly tell what her mood was.

"You were trembling when I came in...and I heard you sobbing and I–"

"I don't cry, I _**can't**_ cry so–"

"I said sob, not cry, now quit interrupting me! It really annoys me when you do that so just be quite and listen to me for once!" Jack tried to yell, but it came out strangled, at his violent girlfriend once more.

When he realized that he lost his temper again, the redhead braced himself to be smacked, punched, pushed off the bed, have his hair pulled, _**something**_. Lily blinked in amusement for the first time that she had been in there. The first time he yelled she had pushed him out of the room because he had actually said somethings among the lines of "you moody, uncooperative, ungrateful tomboy with mommy issues!" and something else like that. At first she thought she was going to cry but the tears never came. Being Diabetic, it didn't come as a surprise that she had dry eyes. Lily gave a weak smile and pressed her forehead into Jack's chest causing him to flinch.

Her boyfriend looked down at her in befuddlement.

"Lily?"

She moved her head so that her face was pressed into Jack's shirt but her hazel orbs were looking up at him.

When she spoke it came out muffled but he still understood what she was saying.

_I'm listening._

Before he said anything Lily found herself in a somewhat tight bear hug.

"It kinda bothers me that you never want to tell me anything. You have a lot of problems and issues, I'm aware of that, but I still want to be with you despite that! Being together to me means being able to talk about anything, hold you close, kiss you,, eat banana pudding together, all without being afraid that you're going to hit me or get pissy." The redhead said while looking down at the quiet female.

"And as for wondering why you're here. You're here because I'd miss you if you weren't. If it would make you stay, I'd give up my Monkey Staff! I like that I can pretty much see you when I want and I always want to see you. Except when you're mad at me Lily, then I try to hide. I-I feel all mushy now, rambling on and h-hey! Why are you biting me?!"

The other occupant in the room grinned up and barred her teeth.

"I'm a Piranha!"

Jack stared blankly at the now hyper-ish Lily, "...no you're abusive!"

The brunette pouted, "Lily was just giving Dr. Evil a love bite!"

"A-a what?"

"LOVE BITE!"

"Y-you love me?"

"Why else would I put up with your bullshit?" Lily mumbled with a blush.

It took a few moments for the self proclaimed evil genius to process what she said but when he did he rolled on top of the girl and practically mauled her face. Lily flailed her arms around in a pathetic and desperate attempt for air. The boy was surprisingly heavy.

"...Jack...air...need..." was all she was able to get out in between kisses.

When he pulled away, Lily noticed his hair had fallen into his eyes but that didn't hide the intensity she could feel coming from them.

Breathing heavily Jack nuzzled his face into the nook of his girlfriends neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Lily's room looked the same as she had left it for the most part. When the disabled girl rolled into the room it smelled strongly of cinnamon and the sheets on the bed were now a lavander color. As Lily rolled closer to her bed she noticed a heart shaped box of no sugar added chocolates with a note attached to it sitting on her Hiei Jaganshi body pillow. The brunette picked up the note and slowly read it.<p>

_Lily,_

_ I know its a bit late but Happy Valentines Day! I wasn't gonna get you chocolates since I know you hate anything cliché so me and your dad were building you a ramp so we could hang out in the backyard again but you know...soooo I got you this while you were sleeping and left it where I knew you'd find it! Also, I left something on your nightstand. See you later!_

_ Love,_

_ Your future evil ruler of the world!_

_ A.K.A _

_ Jack_

Lily turned her head towards the nightstand on the other side of her bed and saw an Adventure Time themed walkie talkie with both Marceline and Marshall Lee on either side with another note next to it.

_For when you feel the need to vent._

Lily let out a small chuckle before picking up the walkie talkie and turning it on.

"Hey Jack?"

There was static before the boy in questions voice came through.

"_Hey you found it! What's up?_"

"You do realize that I can always just call you right? And Valentines Day was months ago. Its the end of May!"

"_...quiet you_."

Lily laughed before pressing the button to talk again.

"So how's your nipple there buuuuuddy?"

"_**IT HURTS!** There's teeth marks around it and it looks angry!_" The redhead whined.

"You bit me too! You are _sooo_ lucky I have long hair or you'd have to explain what happened to Big Bad Ben."

"_I'll just tell Mr. Paris the truth: his abusive daughter started it!_"

"He scares you that much?"

"_I really think your dad hates me..._"

Lily rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't be helping you do anything if he hated you."

"_Really?!_" Jack's voice held so much hope in it.

"Really really."

"_I feel so much better now!_"

Lily chuckled to herself.

"So what do you want to do today?"

There was a knock at her window when she asked. Jack could be seen outside her window wearing his usual black pants, black fingerless gloves, and goggles. The only difference was that he didn't have on his black trench coat so you could see the red muscle shirt he normally wore underneath it. The albino boy was waving at her when she reached the window to open it.

"I feel like I should be concerned, there's a suspicious character with a hammer outside my window waving like a lunatic." Lily said with a smirk.

The redhead laughed for a bit, "Me and your dad are almost finished with the ramp so we should be done soon okay?"

The girl blinked owlishly before a smile bloomed across her face. She grabbed onto the window frame for support as she pulled herself up . Jack threw his arms around Lily as to try and keep her stable.

"What the hell are you..."

Lily kissed the redhead deeply before she pulled back slightly.

"Happy Valentines Day Jack." She said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>I have returned! Sorry it took so long but there were a lot of things that happened.<strong>

**1. I was in the hospital for awhile**

**2. I was trying to catch up on the work I missed because I was in the hospital**

**3. I got a new laptop that didn't have Microsoft works so I could upload till I got OpenOffice and re-type everything.**

**I feel like I killed Jack's character in this one so if I did please let me know and reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Tales in the Abyss

If Lily had to describe her currently situation the best that she could, the words she would use would have to be **excruciatingly** irritating. Her wheelchair decided to start malfunctioning in the middle of a showdown and tossed her into a pit. Not only was she trapped in the abyss-like pit with the Brazilian boy from the Xiaolin warriors but with some cat woman wannabe in a leather suit, who would not stop making cat puns as well.

"Well this is just _purrrrfect_." purred the cat woman.

On the way down both Raimundo and Katknappe started fighting each other as they decided Lily wasn't a threat without her mechanized chair. Needless to say they hurt themselves being stupid enough to not realize they shouldn't fight in small spaces. That and the chubby teenage girl landed on top of them saving herself from being injured.

Lily rolled her eyes seeing as the comment was directed at her.

"Yeah real peachy keen, be even better if you knew how to shut up kitten." she huffed out as she leaned her head back against the dirt wall that surrounded them and looked up at light radiating from the Sun that barely touched where they sat.

"Great the last thing I need right now is to be caught in the middle of a cat fight." Raimundo groaned causing Lily to smirk.

"Yes wouldn't that just be a..._cat-_tastrophe?"

The Xiaolin warrior of Wind answered with an amused smirk of his own.

"Wavy hair, hazel eyes, sarcastic, a bit chubby, caramel complexion, you're Lily aren't you? Jack's girlfriend?"

"And who are you suppose to be? Because right now you look like an escaped mental patient with an intense cat fetish."

The leather clad feline fanatic looked a bit put off before ignoring the statement in favor of satisfying her curiosity. Who in their right mind would willingly agree to be the girlfriend of Jack Spicer? Who was Lily Paris really? How did her and the Tech Lord come to be?

"How did you two kids get together?" Katnappe asked.

Rai sighed, "Great just what I need, Heylin chick gossip!"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" the mulatto girl drawled while examining her fingernails. (She really needed to get them done.) Lily then thought for a bit.

_It's not like there's anything better to do._

"Alright children gather round! Its story time!"

Maybe it was finally boredom setting in or maybe it was the fact that lately the only person outside of the Paris family that Lily had talked to was the Spicer boy. Either way, a small part of her felt an acute sense of giddiness as she began her story. The story of how Lily and Jack first met.

"When I first met Jack...I hated him with everything that I was."

If the blonde wasn't curious before she was now. And you know how the saying goes.

_Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back!_

And with this thought in mind Kattnappe listened to the brunette's tale in the abyss. Because thats what it was at the moment: _ A Tale in the Abyss._


End file.
